The perfect therapy
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: After kissing with Alana, Will seeks the company of the one man he trusts.


"You only came here to tell me that?" Hannibal asked with a mild frown.

"Yes. I-I don't know why, I just had to tell someone. I feel horrible." Will admitted, not looking into his eyes.

"You could have simply called." Hannibal pointed out and Will shrugged in agreement but didn't say a word. "You feel horrible because you feel guilt, Will." Hannibal approached him slowly and put a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder. He looked up at him confused. "You feel guilt because you kissed Alana even though you have feelings for me." Hannibal stated softly and Will's eyes went wide. "You couldn't seriously think I wouldn't notice." He sounded amused.

"But I forgive you. I understand. You thought I'd never accept your feelings. Let me tell you a secret." Hannibal leant closer and whispered into his ear. "You're wrong." Will's breath hitched.

When Hannibal pressed his lips over his, he shut his eyes tight and responded slowly, obediently letting the demanding tongue in and kissing back weakly. It was strange and unexpected and Will wasn't sure whether he was hallucinating or not. He came to a quick realization that it was very real when Hannibal slid a hand up his spine then tangling his fingers in his messy brown hair.

Will ran his hands along Hannibal's upper arms and shoulders, his fingers trembling in uncertainty. There was an unexpected tug on his hair and he moaned into Hannibal's hungry mouth. He wrapped his arms around his neck carefully while Hannibal snaked his spare hand around his waist, pulling him closer to press their bodies together. Will broke the kiss with a shaky breath, his whole body feeling too weak all of a sudden.

"Your mind is such a mess, Will, you need to relax in order to clear it." Hannibal spoke softly against his mouth, their lips touching. "Open your eyes." Will reluctantly did it, not sure if he could see him in the eye after all this. Hannibal's hazel-coloured eyes always mesmerized Will and though he avoided making eye-contact with people, Hannibal was an exception. He loved looking into his eyes, drowning in his calm and collected gaze which contained a slight glint of fondness whenever he was looking at him. Will caught himself and looked away abruptly, his cheeks flustered.

"Do you want me to help you clear your mind?" Hannibal asked, his tone a slight deeper than usual and Will was sure his heart had just skipped a beat. He wondered if Hannibal was implying what he thought he was.

"Will?" Hannibal's voice cut through his clouded mind and Will leant his forehead against his, drawing in a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he wanted but he trusted Hannibal.

"Yes."

Hannibal smiled satisfied, stroking the back of his neck tenderly and Will tilted his head back instinctively; giving Hannibal a perfect opportunity to attack his lips again, this time with more passion and need. This time Will went completely pliant against Hannibal's body and kissed back confidently, their tongues lapping against each other.

The hand resting against his nape trailed down his spine then moving forward, pulling his shirt from his pants and sliding under it. Will trembled uncontrollably as those delicate fingers ghosted over his sensitive skin. It had been a while since he had such physical contact.

"Do you trust me, William?" Hannibal asked when they pulled apart to breathe. Will nodded, his gaze fixed on the floor. "Answer me, please."

An arousing chill went up Will's spine and his eyes snapped to look at Hannibal. "Yes, I trust you." He whispered, grateful that his voice wasn't as shaky as he had expected.

"Come with me." Hannibal grabbed his wrist firmly and Will followed him absentmindedly, his mind too foggy to focus. They reached the bedroom and Hannibal practically threw Will on the bed, climbing on top of him with a predatory look. Will made a soft, surprised sound but it was swallowed by Hannibal's eager lips.

While kissing him breathless, he caught Will's wrists and pinned him down the bed, his actions causing him to arch off the bed slightly and press their bodies together, moaning appreciatively into Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal smirked at the intense reaction and pushed his hips down, earning another muffled moan. He took a mental note that Will did love it a bit rough just as he had assumed.

He pulled back, sitting on will and straddling him while he was still leant over his body and said in a lustful tone. "You should have told me."

Will blushed and looked away shyly. This was too much. Hannibal chuckled amused then sat back, loosening his tie then taking it off. "I know you don't like eye-contact." He held the tie in one hand, turning Will to look at him with the other. "Will you let me blindfold you?"

Will didn't intend to make that throaty sound but the thought was already arousing enough. He knew Hannibal wanted him to say it out loud so he mumbled a quiet, embarrassed "yes," closing his eyes. Hannibal wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes then leant back, taking his time to admire the view for a few seconds.

Then he started to unbutton Will's shirt slowly, exposing his chest and abs. Will was actually pretty well-built but his clothes usually hid that fact. Hannibal couldn't resist the soft, unmarked body and leant forward to take one nipple into his mouth, teasing it gently with his tongue, causing Will to tense and whine.

Hannibal placed his palm against his cheek, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb. "Relax. I would never do anything you wouldn't approve" He assured Will who nodded, trying to calm his breathing down. "There is no need to be embarrassed." Hannibal added and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

He drew his lips down to his neck then, biting the skin and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Will was his and he would make sure everyone knew it. Hannibal was always very possessive about his properties.

Will tried hard to hold back his small moan of enjoyment but failed miserably. His one hand was grabbing Hannibal's hair by instinct while he wrapped the other around his back, pulling him close.

Hannibal smirked then trailed downward, his tongue leaving a thin, wet line on the flawless skin. The room was filled with Will's vulnerable pants and gasps, his body wriggling under the kisses and licks. Soon, Hannibal reached the waistband of his pants and he pulled back, his steady fingers unbuckling the belt and unzipping the fly easily then he pulled it off completely while also removing the shoes and socks. Will's underwear joined his clothes lying on the floor seconds later.

He drew in a sharp breath as his half-hard erection was revealed and he blushed against his will, thankful he was blindfolded. Hannibal ran his fingers along his length a few times, earning a relieved sigh then got a firm grip on it, moving his fist up and down teasingly. It didn't take Will long to become rock-hard. It was just too much to bear. It had been too long since he had any kind of sexual intercourse and his jerking off sections hadn't been very satisfying lately because his mind was always focused on the cases. Hannibal was right, he needed to relax and he was doing a wonderful job to make him do so.

Will's fingers twisted in Hannibal's hair and he yelped in surprise as Hannibal took the tip of his erection into his mouth.

"Oh my- hmpf." Will moaned, covering his mouth. He couldn't keep his voice down as Hannibal took more of him, bobbing his head up and down. He moaned into his palm helplessly, making muffled sounds which caught Hannibal's attention. The warm wetness around his cock disappeared suddenly and then there were fingers closing around his wrist softly.

"I don't want you to hold back." He stated and tried to remove his hand but Will struggled to keep it there. Hannibal smiled thought Will couldn't see it. "Will, I'd like to hear your beautiful voice. Let me, please." Will hesitated a bit but then gave up and allowed Hannibal to pull his hand away. "Good boy." Came a whisper against his lips then a deep, lingering kiss as a reward. It helped Will ease down a little and he smiled sheepishly after they had broken apart.

Hannibal moved away on the bed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand, searching for lube and condoms. Will's heart rate increased rapidly since he could guess what was coming next. Hannibal popped the lube's cap open, pouring a small amount of lubrication onto his fingers then put the bottle to the nightstand, beside the pack of condoms. The foreplay wasn't over yet.

He moved back to between Will's legs and grabbed his throbbing manhood, taking it into his mouth again while he placed two lube-covered fingers and his hole, moving them around it teasingly.

"Please." Will pleaded when it was too much to bear, letting his inhibitions go at last so his instinct and desire could take over him completely. He knew Hannibal wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

A bit more teasing later Hannibal decided to proceed further and slowly pushed both fingers in at once, giving him time to adjust. Will hissed at the uncomfortable burning sensation but Hannibal's cool fingers were moving easily and he got used to it quickly, starting to enjoy it. His mouth still around his cock was also a great distraction.

Also, he had already fingered himself so it wasn't exactly new to him though it felt much better when Hannibal was doing it. He was getting dangerously close to reach his climax and he tugged on Hannibal's hair urgently, pulling him back.

"Sto-stop." He panicked when finally found his voice. "I-I don't want to… come too soon." He admitted quietly and Hannibal pulled back and removed his fingers, too.

"What would you like me to do then?" He asked, pressing their bodies together and letting Will be aware of his own erection straining against his pants.

"I-" Will momentarily forgot how to speak because Hannibal against his naked body was too distracting.

"Do you want me to make you lose your mind?" He whispered in a seductive tone and rolled his hips, causing Will's breath to hitch, his erection twitching in need impatiently.

"Ye-yes, please." He answered in a trembling voice.

"And how would you like it, hm? Tell me."

It took Will some time to gather his thoughts, his brain not functioning properly at the moment. He didn't know what he wanted because he would take anything Hannibal was willing to give him. He never dared to picture this moment because he was sure it would never come true. But he knew Hannibal wanted a proper answer so he tried his best.

"Ta-take your clothes off and… and don't hold back on me." He said at last, once again grateful he had Hannibal's tie against his eyes. It made him feel less awkward.

Instead of a reply Hannibal moved away from him in order to strip in record time then climbed back on Will, giving him a passionate kiss while their naked bodies pressed against each other, causing both men to moan in satisfaction.

He reached for the lube and condoms and sat back on his heels. He opened the pack hastily and rolled the condom down his hard cock then squeezed a large amount of lubrication into his palm, tossing the bottle aside carelessly. He stroked his flesh a few times then pushed Will's legs apart unceremoniously, placing his cock at his entrance. He ran a soothing hand over Will's stomach before gripping his hips and lifting him a bit.

"Relax." Will nodded but hissed almost immediately as Hannibal pushed the tip inside. He clenched his teeth, his hands grabbing the cover of the bed so tight his knuckles turned white but he tried his best to relax the lower part of his body. Hannibal took it slow and even though Will had asked him not to hold back he was grateful he made sure it wouldn't hurt.

By the time he realised Hannibal was fully in, waiting for him to relax completely. He took hold of Will's erection, stroking it firmly and soon the painful feeling was replaced by pleasure and Will nodded, saying "move, please." And that was all Hannibal needed. His hand slid back to his hip to hold him firmly and he rolled his hips a few times then pulled back and thrust in, causing Will to moan in half pain, half pleasure.

"Oh god!" Will groaned, his hands reaching out to hold onto something instinctively. It was Hannibal.

The feeling was still strange but not unpleasant and after a few more thrust it started to feel better, the pain fading away, letting the pleasure wash him over and when Hannibal hit a certain bundle of nerves Will cried out in bliss, clinging onto him for dear life, burying his face into his shoulder.

Hannibal used one hand to brace himself while grabbed Will's hair with the other, crashing their lips together in a sloppy yet lustful kiss. Will moaned against his mouth and his whole body went numb as he came onto their stomachs, his body shaking uncontrollably as he came apart under Hannibal. If it weren't for Hannibal holding him he would have collapsed back on the bed.

Hannibal picked up his pace and a few more thrusts later he reached his orgasm, too, releasing his seed into the condom but Will could still feel the hotness. He let go of Will who fell back on the bed, Hannibal collapsing in top of him, trying to catch his breath.

Will's mind was still too clouded and he jumped in surprise when a wet washcloth came in contact with his sweat-covered skin, not quite remembering when Hannibal pulled out or moved away. Then the blindfold was removed and he blinked, the room lit dimly by the lamp standing on the bedside table.

Hannibal was lying next to him, still naked, so Will could finally have a look at his gorgeous body, pleasantly surprised at how muscular he was. Hannibal smiled at him, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"I think we've found the perfect therapy for you." He stated and Will couldn't help a large, happy smile spreading across his face. He couldn't disagree.


End file.
